Heartbreak
by disenchanted fangirl
Summary: "He knew he would lose her someway or another, whether it be her physical existence or her heart." And other little random one-shots inspired by songs. (accepting prompts)
1. I Don't Love You

**Title: **Heartbreak

**Word Count: **716

**Summary: **included in story discription

**Characters: **12th Doctor, Clara Oswald, with mentions of Danny Pink and the 11th Doctor

**Song: **"I Don't Love You", by My Chemical Romance

*Authors Note at the bottom

* * *

><p><em>Well, when you go<em>  
><em>Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay<em>  
><em>And maybe when you get back<em>  
><em>I'll be off to find another way<em>

* * *

><p>He tried his hardest to like Danny. He made Clara happy, which made him happy. But that didn't mean he had to like him. It hurt the Doctor- she hurt the Doctor, but she didn't know; she couldn't know. He knew, of course, that his eleventh form's departure shattered her; but he figured she, of all people, would understand. After all, it was she who had been there for all the others.<p>

He was still the same man inside; he just looked older (than he would care to admit). He still loved her. The Doctor had experienced many painful things in his long life, but this may just have been the most painful thing he had ever experienced.

It hurt to see her so happy without him. It was worse than having an army of angry Daleks chasing after him. But all along he knew, in some way or another he would lose her, whether it be her physical existence or her heart. He wasn't surprised. If anything, he was expecting it to happen. But all the hours and hours of preparation couldn't save him from the dreaded heartbreak.

Sure, he'd experienced it before, but it had always been the other way around- he usuallt left them. it pained him to see is companions go, but Clara was different- Clara, _his Clara, _was impossible. He couldn't just let her go.

She was impossibly beautiful, impossibly kind, and impossibly, she didn't love him quite the same way he loved her anymore. He was too late- he was always too late to say _it._ But she had told him, though not directly. He had noticed the way she would get all red when his eleventh self would hold her hand. He noticed how she would smile when his eleventh incarnation would kiss her forehead. (Maybe that's why he wasn't a kissing person now) He missed the way she laughed at his old childish self- he missed the bantering. And maybe, just maybe, he missed her looking at him like he was the prettiest thing in the room. (Though he believed he was still. She just didn't see it.)

She looked at him differently now. He pretended not to notice; he acted like he didn't care. He did though, he did care, he cared absolutely too much. He cared far more than he cared to admit. That is why he is so rude all the time. He puts on a show so she doesn't have to see what is happening to him. She hurt him. He's envious of humans and how they get to live their own little infinities while keeping the same face. (Yes, he is indeed envious of the little pudding brains.)

It's not that he didn't like Danny, just, she moved on so fast. She didn't even bother to tell him she had started dating this- this, _boy. _And apparently, she didn't think he would want to know that he was now her boyfriend; all the times that they shared together and she didn't bother to even hint at him that this Danny fellow was dating her. (Okay, she did hint. But he didn't really want to listen to her breaking his heart.) He felt that she didn't trust him. And that hurt him.

So, he manned up. He faced the pain of the bitter heartbreak and tried his hardest to act like a tough old man. So far, she was buying it, and as long as she thought he was happy. He was okay. Not good, not bad, not fine, not alright- just okay.

* * *

><p><em>When you go<em>  
><em>Would you have the guts to say<em>  
><em>"I don't love you<em>  
><em>Like I loved you<em>  
><em>Yesterday"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>This is a thingy i wrote in science today and i though why not share it with the world... <strong>

**the song is 'I Dont Love you' and its by My Chemical Romance ;~; go and checkmit out because its FABULOUS! * throws sparkles ***

**please review Or favortie * wink wink***

**xoxo**

**Disenchanted Fangirl**


	2. Miss Missing You

**Title: **Miss Missing You

**Word Count:** 991

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Clara Oswald, with mentions of Danny Pink, the 12th Doctor and of the 11th Doctor

**Summary:** Clara reflects on how she felt for the Eleventh Doctor and becomes angry with what the Universe has dished out to her throughout all her life. This takes place after "Death In Heaven"

**Song Lyrics: **"Miss Missing You", by Fall Out Boy.

***Authors note at the end**

* * *

><p><em>Don't panic<em>  
><em>No not yet<em>  
><em>I know I'm the one you want to forget<em>  
><em>Cue all the love to leave my heart<em>  
><em>It's time for me to fall apart<em>

* * *

><p>Clara Oswald kept trying to deny the fact that she missed her Doctor. Sure, the much older looking grouchier Scottish one was there, but he wasn't the same; he wasn't <em>her<em> Doctor. He wasn't the Doctor with floppy hair, or the innocent, childish persona, or the one with a very strange love of bow ties. But, most of all, this Doctor wasn't the one she fell in love with.

Sure, she still loved him, but now, it was more a friendly love. He still made her laugh, and she still had the undying urge to wipe those pompous grins off his face, but he just wasn't the same. He was colder now, more distant. He didn't take her hand when they ran away any more, she was always the one that took his, and unlike _her _Doctor, his hand felt cold and uncaring.

She tried to forget the little bits of pain that felt like shattered glass when she thought of him. That's what Danny Pink was, a little tool. Yes, she liked him, she liked him quite a lot but she felt deep in her little broken heart, that he would always love her more than Clara loved him. She tried to deny it, she tried so hard, but The Doctor, _her Doctor, _had taken her heart and nothing and nobody was going to be able to make Clara feel the way she felt towards that incarnation of the Doctor.

She was sad and she was mourning the death of her friend Mr. Pink. It gave her an excuse to cry. Of course, she was crying for Danny, though she may not have loved him completely and as wholly as she should have, but she had the decency to care a lot for him and she was very upset by his sudden death. But, she was also crying for her Doctor, the Doctor that was gone; the Doctor that she never had the chance to tell that she was unconditionally and madly in love with, the Doctor that she would never be able to see again- unless the Universe preformed little miracles to some very important person.

After that day, after all that pain, after her complete betrayal to the Doctor, she finally came to the conclusion that the Universe most definitely owed her; not because she was a good person and definitely not because she wanted to be owed, but because she deserved it- she earned it. She had lost so much; everyone she had ever held dear had died at the hands of Fate herself.

Death was not kind. Loss was not kind. Pain was not kind. These things don't go unnoticed; Clara had tried to ignore them for so long- but they were always there, lurking in the depths of her mind, waiting for the moment that Clara was most vulnerable to strike her heel.

She didn't think it was fair, she missed everyone. She missed her Mother, who had died so young. She missed Danny, who didn't deserve to die. (Well when you really think about it, nobody really deserves Death, but it comes eventually, and when it does- there's no hiding from it.) But, as she thought about it, she missed her Doctor most of all. She was robbed of all the time that she would be able to spend with him. All the future lover's moments were wiped away like a thin bellow of smoke being whisked away by the cold barren autumn wind. All their future lover's quarrels were down the drain, just because Loss and Pain were hungry, and they needed a feeding off Clara.

Clara couldn't deny that they had picked an excellent feast, because she of all people in the entire Universe knew Pain and Loss and Death like old friends. She had so many lives, an infinite number of lives, which amounts to an infinite amount of Pain and Loss. She wanted it to stop. The Universe owed it to her to stop.

But, that's the thing about pain, she supposed, it's always there, nagging on and on. It is an attention whore, really; it just wants to be seen- it just wants to be noticed, and it harshly demands to be felt. She was tired of it, she was sick of the pain that she had to endure. She was carrying her cross, it was heavy and rough, sending splinters of Loss into her sore and aching shoulders. Oh, the Loss, she had lost so much and she was worried about eventually loosing herself. She was sad about losing him. She had saved him so many times before, she just wished that she could have saved him; she wished that she had been there just a minute sooner.

Clara Oswald wished for a lot of things. Wishes were for children, who believed in fairy tales and princes in shining armor and shooting stars. She didn't believe in those anymore- all her fantasies were ripped away, leaving her only to console in her dear friend, Death, who possessed all of whom she held close. She gave in- she was ready for the Universe to fulfill her end of the bargain. She missed her Doctor more than anything. She was ready now. She was waiting. She would always wait, because you get wht you deserve, and Clara Oswald, the Impossible Girl, deserved so much more than what the unloving and unyielding Universe had given her.

* * *

><p><em>Baby, you were my picket fence<em>  
><em>I miss missing you now and then<em>  
><em>Chlorine kissed summer skin<em>  
><em>I miss missing you now and then<em>  
><em>Sometimes before it gets better<em>  
><em>The darkness gets bigger<em>  
><em>The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger<em>  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>We're fading fast<em>  
><em>I miss missing you now and then<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I'm sorry that this is sort of confusing towards the end, but my writing is a weird process in which my brain spews forth ideas and my hands subconsciously type them into the computer. I highly suggest you go and listen to this song, because it is one of my all time favorites, and i didn't realize how well it fit this one shot until after i wrote it and looked at the lyrics, which are so heartbreaking and lovely at the same time. <strong>

**I'll have to admit that i cried while writing this, maybe because i'm still not over Matt Smith's absence from the show. (Don't get me wrong, I absolutely Love Peter, i just really miss Matt.)**

**Please review, and follow and or favorite, and if you liked this please feel free to go and check out some of my other stories!**

**XoXo,**

**Disenchanted fangirl**


	3. In the End

**Title: **In the End

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **1,016

**Summary: **The Eleventh Doctor looks back on how he felt about Clara and how he treated her while he stayed in the Town Christmas while regenerating.

**Character(s): **11th Doctor, Clara Oswald

**Song Lyrics: '**The Kids Aren't All Right', by Fall Out Boy

*Authors note at the end

* * *

><p><em>Stuck in the jetwash <em>  
><em>Bad trip I couldn't get off <em>  
><em>And maybe I bit off more than I could chew <em>  
><em>And overhead of the aqua blue<em>

_Fall to your knees bring on the rapture  
><em>_Blessed be the boys time can't capture  
><em>_On film or between the sheets  
><em>_I always fall from your window to the pitch black streets_

_And with the black banners raised as the crooked smiles fade  
><em>_Former heroes who quit too late  
><em>_Just wanna fill up the trophy case again_

* * *

><p>He was dying, well this face, his face was going to change. He was regenerating and it hurt; not the physical pain of burning- that was numbed against the pain of not being the same for her. Would he be the same childlike mad man who was trying to hide all the pain of the past? Would he still love her the way he was currently? But what he worried about more than anything was if she would still love him with a new face.<p>

He hoped she would. And he knew that out of all people in the Universe that she would understand, that she would accept his regeneration. After all, he was still the same man underneath; he was still The Doctor. He still would love her and that was certain.

He had missed her when he was stuck in Christmas for those three hundred (give or take) years. He never had wanted to send her away; he wished he could have spent that time with her, kissing her, loving her, just being with her. She was spectacular- she was his supernova. He was nothing but dust and ashes without her. She had saved him so many times before. She had saved him today to, but it came with a price.

It had always been this way, and he assumed it always will be. He never listened to his head- he was supposed to be clever, he was supposed to listen to his head; but how could he when all his hearts did was scream her name? Maybe it wasn't always her name, but they always shouted somebody's, because you have to at least love someone. He was lucky to have loved and been loved by so many- and none had loved him more than Clara Oswald. She had sacrificed so much for him, and she was always there, she was always looking for a way to save him. (Well her echoes were, but they were still part of her.)

In a way, he realized he shouldn't have sent her away all those years ago. He knew it was going to leave scars on her heart. She had just wanted to help him; he didn't want to help her meet her grave, not on Christmas; so he had sent her back to Earth in his only means of escape- but he loved her enough to help her out though it too pained him.

He always had been lonely, though he had never felt alone until he had to spend all that time away from her. He had the children; he had to stay strong for the children and the people of Christmas. He had to save them. He would try to save them for her. And he did. He did save them; he kept fighting, and he did everything for her. He told the children about her; he told them about the impossible girl and her Doctor. He told them about all their adventures and all the time she had saved him while he was too busy saving others to worry about himself.

But she came back; she always did. He had never wanted her to see him this way- nobody was supposed to. She had been so brave for him. He was getting old. But he had taken her to see the sunrise and sunset. Just like hope, it had come and gone so fast. Then Handles had died; and he was reminded of how the same would happen to Clara if she were to stay with him. He led her to the TARDIS and promised her he would never again send her away.

He lied, of course- that's rule number one; the Doctor lies. He was devastated; he had missed her and was bound to miss her even more; but he would be shattered if he had to bury her here. And he waited. He waited and waited and waited. (And he fought all those Daleks and Cybermen and other things that he cares not to remember) But she came back, just like she had before. This time she looked hurt, and this time he looked much older; he was dying.

She screamed at him with those eyes of hers without even muttering a single word. She looked so upset; she looked so broken and betrayed- and he could not blame her. If someone had done that to him he would feel the same. She was Clara Oswald and he loved her and he did everything he could to protect her. He didn't care what she thought as long as she was safe. Deep down, he knew that she understood that he had to stay here to protect the children of Christmas; deep down he knew that she would forgive him (eventually), but it wouldn't be in his lifetime. He was dying. There was no way to save him.

So once again, Clara Oswald did the Impossible. (After all, she was the impossible girl) She saved him. That Crack in the wall had listened to her- and they gave him the gift of life, but with a price. He was to change, not like those political mantras promised, but as in a different face, a different body, a different everything. Which brings him to the now, where Clara's begging him not to change; but it's too late and all he wants now is to kiss her and never let go.

But it's too late. He's always too late and she's crying and he's crying too. And it hurts; it's burning and he doesn't want to go; but he must- it is the only way. He's cheating death once again, and no matter what happens he will always remember; he will always remember what Clara Oswald means to him. He will never forget when the Doctor was him.

* * *

><p><em>And in the end <em>  
><em>I'd do it all again <em>  
><em>I think you're my best friend <em>  
><em>Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright <em>  
><em>I'll be yours <em>  
><em>When it rains it pours <em>  
><em>Stay thirsty I'll be fine <em>  
><em>Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! here's this. this was supposed to be a Christmas one shot, but i was able to pre-order American BeautyAmerican Psycho, the New Fall Out Boy album that's to come out in January, and i instantly fell in love with the song 'The Kids Aren't Alright' and i was like- this works so much better than the all i want for Christmas you song that i was going to use.**

**I highly suggest you go on over to you tube and listen to it because i love it so much and i feel that anyone could easily relate to it (I do.)**

**The CHRIStmAs SpecIAL WAs AmazINg AnD AfldkgJ Goith oijlfkajgorigjprogjl;kfj sldiugf oigalda vjg.**

**sorry. anyway, please review favorite and follow because it means a lot to me. Happy new Year! ilysm!**

**Xoxo,**

**Disenchanted Fangirl**


	4. The Ghost of You

**Title**: The Ghost of You

**Word Count:** 970

**Characters**: Clara Oswald, with mentions and appearances of the 11th Doctor and Tasha

**Summary**: Clara's thinks about how the Doctor was so quick to break his promise to her on Christmas. She continues to try to hate him, but she can't because she cares too much for him.

**Rating**: K

**Song lyrics**: "Ghost of You", by My Chemical Romance

* * *

><p><em>I never said I'd lie and wait forever<br>If I died, we'd be together  
>I can't always just forget her<br>But she could try_

* * *

><p>She wants to forget, but it's impossible, just like she is. The pain won't ever go away; it will just keep echoing over and over again until she can't take it anymore. She's Clara Oswald- the girl that shouldn't have been, and now she was aching because he promised he wouldn't send her away again, he swore- but he sent her away. It hurt her, and that was saying a lot because she had been through many painful experiences with him.<p>

Maybe he does not quite understand the amount of affection she held in her heart for him. Maybe he was just so old that he couldn't hear her hearts shattering into a million tiny pieces when the TARDIS made that sound, that sound that brought hope to all those who could hear it, and sent her away. Maybe he was too blind to see that she fancied him so much that she would rather die than be away from him.

And right now, she wishes herself to be dead; if she couldn't see him ever again she didn't want to be on Earth; she wanted to be in that dark wintry town called Christmas, right next to him. She wanted to grow old with him by her side. She wanted to have the chance to love him; if she couldn't have that, she had at least wanted to chance to be with him. She wished that he cloud have one something for her, just one time- if only he would just listen to what she had to say instead of just talking his two little hearts away.

For such an old man who had done so many kind things for complete strangers, he was so selfish she wanted to cry. He never seemed to consider how she felt about the situation. Did he really think that she cared so little about him that she wouldn't be willing to die beside him? There was no their place she would rather die (Except his arms, because then, for maybe the first and last time in her life would he be holding her close and he wouldn't be willing to let her go.)

She sits down, resting her head between her knees as she cries in a state of disbelief that he could do this to her, again. She wants to hate him; she wants to go to him and give him a piece of her mind, but she can't because the TARDIS was gone and because she simply loves him too much to be angry with him.

_He must be so proud; he must feel like a hero_, she thinks. But what good is a hero; all heroes do is destroy the opponent, and usually they destroy everything they hold dear for the greater good. So maybe he did have a special place in his hearts for her, because his action had crushed her- it demolished her. She pulls herself together and walks back inside.

She's trying not to cry, oh god, how she's trying. Her step mother tries to cheer her up, but nothing can, nothing but him, and he's not here, he's not going to be here again. But her grandmother understands; her grandmother knows the feeling and instead of telling her a joke, she makes her cry even more. (Her step mother makes a snide remark about how she shouldn't be crying on Christmas, but it's not her fault that he left her twice)

Then there's this sound; it's that sound that brings hope to all edges of the Universe. She runs out, leaving her family a little disgruntled, but she doesn't care- he came back for her just as he always does. She's no longer angry; she's exceptionally happy. She runs outside and sees that vibrant blue ship and she's ready to burst. She barges through the door expecting to see him, but he isn't there; it's Tasha. Her disappointment and concern shines through; was he not brave enough to pick her up himself?

Tasha tells her to talk to him; so she does. She was heartbroken before she saw him, but now, her heart wasn't even a heart anymore, it was more of a puddle of should have been's. He was dying; and there was nothing she could do about it. She has never felt so helpless in her life.

"_Have you always looked so young?"_

"_No, that was always you."_

She couldn't shut off the tears. It was Christmas, she should be crying; but she loves him and he's going to die and she can't help herself when he pulls her into a hug and kisses her head as he whispers that she's his impossible girl. She want to tell him that she loves him, but she can't; she can't do that to him, not even in his last moments. So she settles for the next best thing; she tries to save him.

She tells the portentous Time Lords that his name is the Doctor, and The Doctor is the only name that matters (to her.) She tells them to save him, because he had saved them, and for that they should love him, almost adding in herself that she loves him but she doesn't want to sound selfish. She drops against the wall, and wipes away her tears, trying to regain her composure. She walks away, and the crack slams together, leaving her surprised that such a race had listened to her.

But that doesn't matter; they were going to come through, and Clara Oswald felt accomplished. She had saved him. And she would always try to save him, as long as she loved him she would always be there to rescue her Doctor. Because she was his Impossible Girl.

* * *

><p><em>At the end of the world<br>Or the last thing I see  
>You are<br>Never coming home  
>Never coming home<br>Could I? Should I?  
>And all the things that you never ever told me<br>And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
>Never coming home<br>Never coming home  
>Could I? Should I?<br>And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
>For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me<em>

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT, this song has been stuck in my head for a while and I got inspired to write by it. it doesn't really go with the one shot, but it inspired me to write it so here you go. <strong>

**I was kind of disappointed by the lack of response I got on the last one shot in this series, so please, review and favorite and follow bc its the new year and you should be nice. **

**alrighty, I'll try to update Silent Hearts Beating this weekend, but I don't know how to write what i'm thinking of doing. so if its not this weekend it'll defiantly be the next.**

**xoxo,**

**Disenchanted Fangirl**


	5. Closers

**Title: **Closers

**Word Count: **960

**Characters: **12th Doctor, with appearances by Clara Oswald, Danny Pink, and Missy (The Mistress/Master)

**Summary: **The Doctor doesn't like to see Clara hurting; he tries to help her out. Instead, he almost causes the end of the world, but he saves it with a little help from a certain PE teacher. (Takes place during 'Dark Water' and 'Death in Heaven')

**Rating: **K+

**Song lyrics: **'Coffee's for Closers', by Fall out Boy

***Authors note at the bottom**

* * *

><p><em>I can't explain a thing<br>I want everything  
>To change and stay the same on top<br>Doesn't care about anyone or anything  
>Now come together, come apart<br>Only get loaded when you read the charts  
>Oh baby, when they made me<br>They broke the mold  
>Girls used to follow me around<br>Then I got cold_

* * *

><p>He was upset by her sudden betrayal. Maybe it was because she had gone through so much, he thought. Or maybe because she had lost everyone that she had at one point hold dear. He knew how it felt. He had lost so many before; he had lost his own people, which made him so lonely then he had lost her, which was sort of a metaphor, because really, she hadn't left his side. She looked so broken all the time anymore; she didn't look youthful like she once did (when he looked like a giraffe with bad fashion sense).<p>

He knew it hurt, losing people; he knew that it could make you do crazy, insane things, but he never expected her to go this far. He never would have even thought she would do something like this to him. Pain and grief and loss had made him decide to grow cold and detached, so he wouldn't be hurt any more than he already had been. Turns out, pain and grief and loss had forced Clara to lose her mind.

Anymore, when he looked at her, all he saw in her once jubilant eyes were pain and sadness swimming. They seemed to be mocking him all the time. They reminded him of himself – of what he once was and how everything had changed him and made him who he was today. Because underneath his hard shell, he cared a whole awful lot for her; and it pained him to see her hurting.

He looked at her, a good long look. He couldn't do this to her. Sure, he despised Danny Pink (He didn't know what she saw in him. He was just a PE teacher anyway.), but he couldn't take the sadness in Clara's eyes. He could handle her not loving him, he had lots of experience with hiding his feelings and innermost thoughts from the rest of the world. She didn't, and he could clearly see it. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't make her happy, because he felt that it was his job; it was his job to make her feel better.

He had caused her so much pain. (He really couldn't change the fact that he needed to regenerate or he would surly be dead. Although, he probably should not have sent her back, but then she would be dead, so really he had helped her out, despite her obvious discomfort about the whole situation) He didn't want to see her hurting anymore. And he knew deep down, that she didn't deserve any of this; she was such a good person, she was _goodness_ (at least to him anyway) and all these awful things had happened to her. It wasn't fair, and the universe usually didn't make bargains with him, but with her, it had made many. So who knew, maybe it would be willing to make another.

So he took her to Hell. (Well, it actually happened to be in London, but that was beside the point.) Something wasn't quite right with this place, and it was fairly obvious, but he had come here on a mission to rescue Danny Pink, and nothing would stop him, because Danny made Clara happy. And when Clara was happy so was he.

His day went from bad to worse in a matter of hours. His childhood friend turned enemy, the Master, or as she now called herself, Missy, decide to make him an army of cybermen as a friendship present. Then that nice girl with the bowtie, Osgood, got incinerated, and Danny Pink became a cyberman.

But he didn't dwell on that. He thought about how stupid he was for not loving her when he had the chance. In a way, though he would never admit it, he was jealous of Danny Pink. He was able to love Clara Oswald; he was able to kiss her, he was able to tell her that he oved her; he was able to die saying that he loved her and that she would always love him. He wanted to have that; he wanted a small portion of forever with her. He wanted her to love him, because although he looked like an old Scottish man and acted as heartless as Scrooge, he was still the same man at heart(s). He still loved her so much, and there was nothing he could do to stop.

It took the last fiber in his being to admit out loud in that grey graveyard that he was an idiot, but that's because, he supposed, and that everyone was allowed to be stupid on more than one occasion. But for this one time, it was easy for him to work with Danny, maybe because they were both in the same disposition; they both needed to save Clara. For once, he swallowed his pride and let someone else save the world. Because, although he didn't care to admit it (add it to his long list of things not ever to tell Clara), Danny Pink was good for her. He made her happy, just as he had once done for her. And making Clara Oswald feel happy and loved was a major feat in his book.

* * *

><p><em>I will never believe in anything again<br>I will never believe in anything again  
>Oh change will come<br>Oh change will come  
>I will never believe in anything again<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Aright. For those of you who follow this one-shot collection and want more, here you go. it's whouffaldi, bc it's growing on me. <strong>

**If you haven't listened to Fall Out Boy's new Song (Uma Thurman) you need to right now, bc it actually inspired me to write this, even though I used the song, 'Coffee's for Closers' as the song lyrics. (they just seemed more fitting)**

**Please review, follow, and/or favorite. and feel free to check out some of my other Doctor Who One shots and multi chapters.**

**as always, XOXo,**

**Disenchanted Fangirl**


End file.
